


Marry Me

by Amakatsu



Series: Married [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: A continuation of "Married"Weiss in the wake of her father's arrest is left with the Schnee company and attempts to right her father's wrongs. In the midst of the chaos she receives a call from Yang which sends her back to Patch and her feelings for Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the events in "Married"/ The style will be back to regular consecutive chapters it is different than the way "Married" turned out.

_ The forest was eerily quiet. Wind gusted and leaves filtered across the path Ruby now stood on. She stilled and waited watching the shadows of the bushes carefully….  _

_ She blinked and suddenly the road became full of snarling beowulfs and she smirked under her hood. Her favorite.  _

_ She readied her scythe and she was off like a shot the first section of Grimm not knowing what happened. She was halfway through the left section before the beasts of emotion came to realize they were under attack. She felt a thrill as she dodged their swipes and gaping jaws, idly she wished her team was here to enjoy the moment…  _

_ Elsewhere in the trees stood two men who talked between themselves.  _

_ "ah that's the one" _

_ "you sure that the one?"  _

_ "duh. Or is there another Huntress you know with a red cloak, silver eyes and a GIANT SCYTHE?" the other snapped.  _

_ "ok. Ok. Yeesh." he grumbled  _

_ "let's just get going" the other grouched and they descended to the ground.  _

  
  


_ Ruby was having a pretty good time. In fact, she may even get done in record time and be home to give her little sunshine a kiss goodnight. She wished she had a counter to see if she beat her PR on beowolves. Weiss would have---she squashed the thought as soon as it came up and frowned decapitation another beast.  _

_ "HELP!" someone called and she slipped on the leaves wide eyed as a lone man jumped in front of her mid swing. She panicked and hit the brakes jarring herself to a stop.  _

_ "HUNTRESS HELP ME!"  _

_ "stay calm! Please get behind me!" but to her dismay the man in his panic ran  _ towards _ the beowulves. "oh what the--" she sped forward and blocked claws aimed for his head the impact taking some of her aura. She gritted her teeth and focused, fighting with a civilian in mind changed the situation. His fear would only increase their numbers, it'd be best to get him away from the area. Rolled out from the claws and on her spin she swung her scythe out cutting the beowulfs in the middle and it disintegrated. She took a breath and switched to a rifle taking quick clean shots at the remaining pack on the other side. Slowly the herd began to disappear and she gave a sigh but knew more would come soon.  _

_ "We need to---" she cut off her voice strangled as she felt something connect to her back sending electricity through her body. "what…" she gurgled as her muscles relaxed and her tonge and jaw failed her, she collapsed unable to move. The last thing she saw were two silhouettes above her.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is called to Patch in wake of Ruby's disappearance.

_ “Miss Schnee! Miss Schnee! A word on your father’s arrest!” _

_ “Are the allegations true?” _

_ “Do you feel guilt for the aid in his apprehension!” _

_ “Who will lead the company--” _ _  
_ The noise evaporated behind the heavy oak door. 

Weiss breathed in the silence and exhaled closing her eyes against the white background of her home. Home. It seemed more ludicrous than ever before. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket and mindlessly she stuck a hand in her jacket and silenced it. She rolled her neck and made her way up the large staircase careful steps her eyes lowered instinctively, her chin tucked. At the top of the stairs she stopped frozen. The white walls screamed at her, making her eyes hurt and she felt her chin dipping slightly to avert her gaze. She caught her breath in surprise as she stared at her reflection in the marble floor. It reminded her of the times she walked these halls in disgrace under her father’s scrutiny. Of the time she spent confined to the mansion kept from her friends, her  _ team _ , head always lowered….

She swallowed and with resolve collected herself and raised her head and strode forward. She walked the familiar route down the halls, passing her old room without slowing, her feet finally began to stop as she reached the familiar door. Bracing herself she gripped the handle and entered the quiet space, approaching the bed and a familiar figure lying there. She moved the chair back to make space for herself to sit and eased herself down into it. She was quiet for a long time listening to the sounds of the outside from a cracked window and the quiet breathing. Once she felt ready she began to speak. 

“It’s finished Winter. Finally.” She shifted, crossing her legs, fidgeting, then she stilled all her movement. Winter would have chided her for it. She shook herself and continued, “Father’s in jail, the company is in my hands and reparations can finally be made.” Weiss sighed and titled her head. “It’s strange...I don’t feel relieved. I don’t feel much at all.” Distantly she remembered her father’s face twisted in rage spitting harsh words at her--raving mad. She barked a laugh, her head in her hands.She remembered how in his rage he tore an old crossbow off the wall aiming the weapon at her. It was ancient, a relic of the family, it had landed on her chest and crumbled to pieces against her aura.

“Well, it’s over now.” She sighed through her nose eyes trailing around the room.

Her scroll buzzed insistently and she silenced it again in annoyance. 

  
  
  


It had only been three days since the arrest and Weiss felt antsy. Reporters constantly watched the Schnee Mansion and anywhere she went she was sure to be followed. It made her want to bite her nails or learn any other bad habit Winter always warned her of. 

One question continuously plagued her day and night, what was she going to do? About the company about her family, about the mansion. She needs to correct her father’s mistakes but where to start? And who to trust? How many employees to look at? Should she fire them? Relocate them? Try to rehabilitate them? Afterwards, what should she do? Mass hire? How picky should she be? It was all a constant pounding in her head. Much of it she had a tentative answer to. During the investigation Weiss compiled a list of accomplices who knew and orchestrated the companies wrongdoings, but what of the employees under them? A mass culling would be unadvised but leaving anyone dangerous...She breathed deeply attempting to center herself, the company wasn’t her only concern. Her mother fell into a catatonic state (towards Weiss at least) and refused budging from her room or even looking at Weiss let alone speaking to her. Whitely was angry with her to say the least and she was almost certain planning attempts on her life or coups to usurp her position in the company. Winter was….

Living in the Schnee mansion was not a pleasant experience right now, if it ever was to begin with. She considered moving, or knocking the thing down and building something new, but her family’s pride and history stilled her hand in any of those things. Therefore she spent the last two nights in her new office. She was making her way back after visiting her sister Weiss returned to her office immediately. After her father's arrest and Winters condition, she felt little will to socialize in the barest sense. It was only in passing that she heard a familiar, irate, voice at her assistants desk.

She was passing by towards her office when she heard it and she paused in thought her tired brain not immediately placing it.

"Now you listen here---I don't even know how you got this number but--!" her assistant began in heavily concealed anger. 

"Pierre what's wrong?"

“This-this  _ brute  _ is trying to  _ muscle  _ their way to your direct line!” Weiss briefly wondered how someone's voice could muscle anything but kept her mouth shut,

“--I don't even understand how they got this far--!"

She walked back towards her now red faced assistant and looked over their shoulder at the caller ID, shocked to find Yang's name.

"Ah. Yang. I should have known after the brute part." She said mildly.

“Weiss is that you? Do you ever answer your damn scroll?" Yang growled.

Weiss felt her lips twitch in a frown; Weiss had been ignoring her scroll for quite some time in favor for time spent in the office. Further, every number which crossed the device appeared to be a reporter of some kind and so she no longer answered any she did not already recognize.

"My, someone has an attitude. Blake kicked you out or something?" Weiss continued idly staring at the report in her hands, shoving her happy squeal at Yang callingher,  _ deep down _ .

"Not time for jokes Weiss." Yang replied flatly. It shocked Weiss into a troubled frown. Yang not having time for jokes?

Yang's face was somber and Weiss felt her skin crawl as she waited.

"It's about Ruby."

.------

She flew to Vale immediately.

She was thankful for the attached airpad the building housed meaning her departcher went unnoticed by the hounding press. However, she doubted it would take long for her absence to be noted and she spent the flight preparing a short statement to be made in explanation. She made sure to leave out her destination but did provide it would be Vale.

Eventually a resident of Patch--despite how small the island is--would spread word of her exact location but at least it would take a while and very few news reporters hung about the area. Publicity was far from her mind despite these last minute preparations as worry gnawed at her and frequently she stood up from her seat and paced the open area of the cabin. When she finally arrived she contacted her assistant to arrange a hotel, no, an apartment she corrected, taping on her scroll, it would be better suited as she didn’t know how long she would be staying, and to have clothes and other necessities delivered there while she met with Yang and Blake. While the ship landed she messaged them both asking for the address. Once the information came in she gave it to the waiting driver and nervously her mind churned as they drove. Once she arrived she waited for her door to open before smoothly stepping out. 

“Wait for me here.” She ordered before walking towards the large building immediately on her left. As she got closer she spotted a familiar face. Yang noticed her approach and gave a wave waiting for Weiss to get close enough for speaking range.

“Thanks for getting here.” Yang said looking tired and unlike her usual self. Weiss made sure to angle her body away from Yang in a way which discouraged any physical contact. Yang gave her a weary look but didn’t mention it. 

“Is Blake on her way?” Weiss had assumed the two would have arrived together. 

“Yeah. She had to take care of some stuff.” 

Weiss nodded, “Tell me everything.” She prompted. 

"We don't know much. Just what's been gathered from the scene and eye witness. She was ambushed in between the town and forest she was clearing."

"You're sure it wasn't Grimm?" Weiss pressed, arms crossed tightly.

Yang gave her a look, "yes there weren't any signs of a large fight and with her powers Grimm don't pose much of a threat to Ruby anymore. Plus, we've got a testimony from a farmhand who was on his way back into town, says he caught a glimpse of a group of men taking off with a woman in a red cloak."

Weiss nodded along,"then we can only assume it's because of her silver eyes."

Yang sighed and leaned back,"unfortunately yes."

At that moment Blake walked in, she greeted Weiss with a warm smile, her eyes somber and ears tipped back in sadness, "hey Weiss" She greeted Weiss. 

Weiss gave a small nod in return, thoughts still fixated on Ruby. They gave themselves a moment and with a collected breath and turned towards the court house. It was time.

“First off, thank you all for coming in attendance, I know it took awhile to gather everyone.” The lawyer stated, a tall faunus woman with doe ears and bifocals on the edge of her nose greeted them and they all sat down together. 

“I’ve asked everyone here to address, and open, the living will of Ruby Rose, in her current status of missing in action in the line of duty.”

Weiss gripped her hands tightly at the words and willed her stomach to settle. 

“Let’s begin.” She took out her tablet scroll and opened a few documents and began listing the various assets and details which there were not much of, and understandably went into the ownership of Yang and Tai. 

“As for financials and saving accounts, there are none--”

_ Oh Ruby _ , Weiss resisted facepalming but was otherwise unsurprised.

“--as for guardianship of her daughter left behind, Rhoswen Summer Blaith,” 

Weiss tensed up, she seemed to have forgotten about Ruby’s daughter who must be at least five years old now--

“Weiss Schnee.”

Weiss stopped breathing.

The room became awfully silent and oppressive. 

All eyes were on her and Yang’s jaw dropped open in shock. 

“ _ What _ ?” The child’s father was the first to speak. Onix Blaith looked fit to explode. “This must be a mistake.” 

The lawyer harrumphed a little and adjusted her glasses in slight irritation, “there is no such mistake.” She responded tersely moving in her chair to sit up straighter, offended at the accusation. 

“You and Miss Rose have been divorced for three years and she has guardianship giving her the right to appoint new guardianship in the happenings of an accident or untimely demise.” She finished pursing her lips. Blaith struggled for a second with his emotions and Yang leaned forward to speak.

“So what does that mean for all of us? Rhoswen has to move in with Weiss?”

This time Weiss jumped at the words startled by the notion. 

“Yes, well, Ms. Schnee has control of where Rhoswen stays, with whom and whom she sees as well as her future well being etcetera etcetera” the woman responded with a wave of her hand. 

“So she could steal her away or ship her off somewhere and never have to tell us anything?” Yang supplied and Weiss glared at her ruffled by the accusation.

“Putting it simply, yes.” The lawyer confirmed. 

"But..” Blaith sputtered, “ _ I'm _ her father!" he exclaimed appalled. The woman looked exasperated and unamused by the man’s continued protestation.

" _ While that may be”  _ she began, “Weiss Schnee has been appointed as personal  _ and _ property Guardian. Under circumstances such as these the care of Miss Rhoswen is to be entrusted to her per Ms. Rose's wishes " the woman reiterated exasperated. 

"I don't give a damn about legality!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the table. 

"Will you pipe down!” Yang snapped fed up with his constant outbursts. “Whether we like it or not Ruby chose Weiss, Remnant knows  _ why--”  _ she added, “but it's the facts." Yang snapped at him Blake looked wary but only nodded in agreement. 

"I'm her father. She belongs with  _ me  _ not, not some stranger across the world!” 

"Yeah you sure showed it the way you've been in and out of her life. You're nothing more than a sperm donor at this point!" Yang yelled standing up.

He followed suit knocking his chair back, 

"Oh and what relationship are you claiming then? The blood is a little thin, don't you think Xiao Long, are you even related at this point!?" 

"My fists are about to get real related to your _ face _ , bar boy! " Yang growled but stopped by Blake who stood and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. 

"I  _ think  _ we all should trust in Ruby's judgment." She supplied gently leaning closer to Yang to calm her. It worked as the blonde began to relax and she slowly retook her seat. She gave a huff "this is a real fucking mess." She muttered. 

"Yang, please." Blake insisted. Yang shrugged but stayed silent. 

"Weiss? You haven't said anything." Blake offered. All eyes were on her but Weiss never felt such a loss of words before. 

"I can't do this." She said without thinking and promptly stood from her seat to the indignation of everyone else,and walked out. 

"Unbelievable," Yang said under her breath. 

"She's just overwhelmed, can you blame her?" Blake offered and Yang relented.

The attorney stood with a sniff and collected her tablet closing out the documents. 

"I can see you all have..." she looked over her glasses at them pointedly " _ issues _ to work through. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow." She said, nodding her head "good day now."

No one responded as she left with a sharp click of her heels. 

Eventually Blaith also stood with a dramatic huff swiping his jacket off the back of his chair roughly, he glared with Yang who stuck her tongue out at him, and he also stormed out.

Yang sighed and shared a glance with Blake. Yang read exactly what Blake was telegraphing to her and the blonde rolled her eyes but nodded and followed Blake out to find Weiss.They found the Schnee head pacing outside the courthouse mumbling to herself. The Black and Yellow pair watched as the Schnee went back and forth across the grass sentences streaming out of her as her brain whirred in her head.

"Impossibile... Why of all the... Another prank? A joke somehow? The wrong person... Must be Ruby leaving a living will that ridiculous it's thought out she's not thought out. ME why me... I'm I'm.... I'm not adequate, I haven't studied! What do I study? I don't know. If I had known I would have prepared but for what age? All the ages. It ends at 18 right? I'm behind then wait how old is she, wait what who... " she continued. 

"Looks like Schnees lost it... Ow" Yang grumbled rubbing at her side which Blake jabbed. 

"Weiss!" Blake yelled snapping her out of it. Wide eyed Weiss looked to them and straightened. 

“Oh that's me. Ah yes. What can I do for you Blake?" 

"We have to talk about this."

"This? No, no, no, There's no this. This is clearly a  _ mistake _ , a booking error of some sort. I'll get whatever signed over to the both of you. It'll be sorted. Yes of course. All solved." she nodded to herself. 

Yang shook her head, "actually, and I can't believe I'm going to say this,” she took a deep breath to brace herself, “I think this is for the best" Yang put forth

"What?" Blake and Weiss said in unison turning toward the blonde. 

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "if we had the kid with us we wouldn't be able to leave to look for Ruby. There's no way I can sit at home knowing she's out there. The three of us are probably the few qualified in the world to go out solo and search. If I knew someone I--” she stumbled and clicked her teeth “ _ Ruby _ trusts is here watching her kid that'd make it easier." 

Blake took this in for a moment and appeared thoughtful. Weiss felt her brain finally settle and she narrowed her eyes. With a huff she turned, 

“Absolutely not.” Weiss said calmly.

“I know it’s a lot--” Yang began,

“A lot? This is a  _ child _ Yang. A whole human being. I have a life, a  _ company _ . I can’t drop everything to handle Ruby’s…,” She searched for an adequate word, “drunken mistake.” She said a little bitterly, though her calm demeanour stayed intact. “No, I’m going to sign over whatever needs signing, it can be you, or her father for all I care.” 

“Are you nuts!” Yang exclaimed, taken aback at her friend’s laissez faire attitude. 

“No,” She began carefully, “what’s nuts is risking everything I’ve built thus far for a child that is not mine,  _ nor  _ my responsibility.” 

“How dare you! Do you even hear yourself?” Yang insisted. “We don’t even know if Ruby is even dead! Think about this logically, the best place for Rhoswen is with you, you don’t have your partner, we can’t send you to go after Ruby, but you can protect Rhoswen just in case those guys are looking for her!”

Weiss pursed her lips and stood a little straighter, refusing to admit what Yang was saying made sense. 

“ _ As _ I have stated, I have other responsibilities Yang. We can always find Tai  _ wherever _ he his” referencing the man they had yet to successfully pin down. After growing older without any children to care for, Tai decided to set off on a multitude of journeys in remote areas and Yang had trouble getting in contact with him. 

“And have _ him  _ do it.” Weiss countered. 

Yang looked like she might pull her hair if it wasn’t so precious to her. 

"Why are you so frustrating! First you make a big deal about turning a new leaf now your back to... To this.” She says exasperated gesturing at Weiss. “Stop being so hot and cold all the damn time!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm not the way you'd _ like _ me to be" Weiss replied coolly. 

"That's not what I--ugh!" her eyes flashed red for a moment and she stomped a foot scorching the ground. At the gesture Blake stepped forward quickly between them.

"Ok, I think we  _ all  _ need to cool down." Blake interceded hands up at them both. 

"If she got any colder she wouldn't have a  _ pulse _ ." Yang said through gritted teeth turning away with crossed arms. 

" _ Oh boy _ ." Blake sighed.

Weiss looked unamused at Yang’s quip simply raising an eyebrow at her and kept her tone steady.

“Regardless,” she began, “the answer is  _ no _ .” With those final words Weiss turned on her heel and began walking towards the waiting car which would take her to her new apartment leaving Yang fuming with clenched teeth.

“ _ Damnit _ Weiss why can't you just do the right thing!" Yang yelled after her, making Weiss stop short.

Do the right thing?

The words sent a shock to her brain as she felt herself tense up.

_ His hand was heavy on her shoulder yet the weight didn't reach her. _

_ "You did the right thing." Ironwood told her. _

You did the right thing.

The words echoed long after she returned home to an empty house. Empty room. A cold bed. When she curled up at night trying to find that spark of warmth she once felt in her chest

She had let Ruby go

_ You did the right thing _

She had returned to the company

_ The right thing _

She righted her father's wrongs

_ The right thing _

She even sent him to jail....

_ The right thing...! _

She curled up tighter, gritting her teeth hard enough to make them crack. Damm the right thing! What use was it? How long should she repent for something she didn't even do? It felt as if the ice holding her composure cracked wide open and crumbled. She spun around and stalked back towards where she was standing this time all fire and fury, enough to make Yang’s eyes widen a fraction.

"The right thing!? I gave up my whole life to the Schnee name! For mistakes that weren't even my own! I gave up turning away from it and being happy to make up for something I didn't  _ even do _ because it was  _ the right thing _ . I sent my own father to jail because I knew it was the right thing. My mother won't even look at me anymore! My brother keeps trying to either get me killed or usurp me at every turn! So don't you dare lecture me on the _ right thing  _ Yang Xiao Long! Not everything is black and white in the world! I thought you'd realize that by now! Or do you need to lose the other arm to get that message in your head too!"

Yang's ire seemed to cool a bit in the wake of Weiss's outburst but her eyes were dark violet still, and face grim.

"I know everything isn’t straightforward Weiss.” Her tone quiet and lethal. “But for the love of remnant will you stop feeling sorry for yourself!" she yelled matching up to Weiss’s intensity. Weiss flinched back in surprise at the words,but Yang wouldn’t back down.

"What?" Weiss demanded through clenched teeth.

"Since we were younger you've only felt sorry for your situation! You never tried to change it! You've always just been scared! Scared of the future, scared of your father! Well he's not here anymore and you're an adult so what are you scared of now!" she snapped taking a step forward. 

Weiss took a step back in response, crossing her arms. "There was no other way I had to--"

"You don't know that! There could have been if you just talked to us. To  _ Ruby _ . You gave up on her without even trying!"

_ There. _ Weiss flinched at the words.

They fell silent, the words settling between them as the pain of them coursed through Weiss.

" _ You _ ran from  _ us _ . Distanced  _ us _ . What happened to being teammates?" Yang said quietly, eyes brightening slowly in sadness. 

At those words Weiss softened marginally. "I have missed it. Us.  _ All  _ of us" she said quietly.

Yang huffed and she turned away "yeah? I’ve missed my  _ teammate _ . I'm  _ still  _ missing her." She added meaningfully with a glance to Weiss who flinched slightly an old wound in her heart aching.

The words rang true and Weiss knew it. She was cold without Ruby. Without her team. And deep down she knew she would be. She took in Yang’s saddened face tinged with a little hope, and Blake’s one of open understanding. She felt sick with herself, but there was no way she could give them what they wanted. The cold made things easier. She straightened her posture and folded her hands behind her steeling herself. 

"Wanting for the past won't help anyone." she responded instead. 

Yang pursed her lips as if waiting for something but soon slumped in disappointment. "Guess not." She said spitefully.

Weiss turned around, eyes forward, hiding her expression. She couldn't break. not yet. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait....it wasn't supposed to be a long wait, but you know, best laid plans and all that. But with this uh current events, I have a lot of time on my hands. LOL.  
> Let me know what you think (especially on Weiss's character), thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Thank you to all of you for reading this despite errors! I am seeing some mistakes I made in this chapter and honestly you are all too kind TT^TT  
> This is why I love these geek fandoms. I feel like we can be nicer to each other than any other fandoms (except for when it comes to best girl lmao. That's a war zone). 
> 
> PPS: Follow me on tumblr. I'm always down for friendly discussions/debates. Always open to changing my mind and seeing new points of view!  
> @lovedaisy02  
> I recently had a discussion about abortion which shed some light and I gained some new insight. I want to see if I can get any more talks going even if it is just about the validity of ships or certain shows merit. Well, enough talking from me (sorry I am a rambler). See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Yang and Blake strolled down the halls of a fancy apartment complex Yang only ever glanced at in passing her whole life. 

“Are you sure about this? We didn’t exactly leave on the best terms yesterday.” Blake asked her warily.

“It's all good.” Yang said looking at each door number, “I already sent the lawyer a message, everything will workout.” The blonde said waving her hand, “no worries no worries, just take it easy alley cat and trust me.” Yang smirked at her with a wink while Blake bristled at the term but let it slide. For now.

“What happens when it doesn’t?” Blake asked, still uneasy. Yang finally stopped and turned towards her smiling reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry, I have a full proof plan, just watch the magic happen.” Yang said, placing her hands on Blake’s shoulders this time adding more sincerity in her tone. Blake looked into her partner’s eyes and relaxed. Finally she caved and nodded. 

“If you say so…” Blake agreed, beginning to entertain herself with thoughts of Weiss’s reaction.

Yang smiled and continued walking before finding the door she was looking for.

“This is the one. OK, Rhoswen you ready? 

The little girl seemed to think for a moment before nodding quickly.

“Great! Now listen up kid,” Yang started, “This, this Weiss, she’s a dry old fun sponge, she needs your help to feel better. You’re going to spend time with her OK? Teach her to have fun OK?” Yang supplied.

Rhoswen nodded solemnly, an expression of utmost seriousness on her face taking on this dire mission. 

“Good.” Yang said, “now wait here patiently.” Then she got up from her position and quickly rang the bell near the door before grabbing Blake and sprinting down the hall.

The door creaked open to show an irate Weiss already dressed impeccably in a dress and over coat. Soon her face turned into uneased shock and down the hall Yang choked down her laughter. The heiress stood with a slack jaw before promptly closing the door leaving Rhoswen in the hall. The little girl rocked back and forth on her feet idly distracted by the patterns on the floor.

“See? We should just take her back and until Tai--” Blake began but Yang hushed her.

“No, wait for it.” Yang whispered back.

After a beat of silence Weiss ripped her door open again and ushered the small child in who glanced down the hall and upon seeing Yang give a thumbs up waddled through to the apartment. 

“Ha! That was hilarious!” Yang laughed, “C’mon lets get going!” 

“Was that a good idea?” Blake asked warily.

“Weiss is the most uptight and safe person on the planet. The kid will be fine. Ah, speaking of…” Yang reached around her and grabbed her scroll from her back pocket, “Yello?” She answered.

“Yang what the h--” Weiss yelled, she lowered her voice taking a look at the child nearby, “what do you think you’re doing,” she whispered harshly into her scroll.

“I’m going to go find my sister. _You’re_ going to babysit.” Yang responded, giving a wink to Blake. “She's an easy peasy, quiet kid, read to her, feed her, water her, it’ll be good.”

“I don--”

“Ok, Bye now!” Yang cut her off before hanging up. “Let’s go Blakey.” Yang wiggled her eyebrows and her faunus partner merely slumped a bit in exasperation before following.

  
  


\---

“Ex _cuse_ me--of all the irresponsible--!” Weiss said in a strangled voice looking at her scroll. She hit the call button again only for Yang to ignore her and the white haired woman huffed in annoyance. _How could Yang just leave a small child in a hallway by herself!? What if Weiss hadn’t been home? What if someone kidnapped her (too)?_ Weiss paced back and forth in a huff worry gnawing at her before she finally stopped and swiveled towards the small child by her doorway. 

Weiss looked at the child over for the first time, _really_ looked. She had black hair which hung loose brushing against her tiny shoulders; her bangs were uneven like Ruby’s and one section on her left side was a striking whitish blonde. Weiss scoffed, leaving it to Ruby to have a genetic defect of an offspring like some calico cat. She laughed internally at her own comment and stopped a thought coming to her. What about her eyes? She turned back around and focused on the child’s face. Weiss sucked in a breath in surprise, five year old’s owlish eyes stared back at her, the left eye a startling blue with specks of grey, yet the right was entirely silver just like Ruby. 

“Interesting…” she mumbled to herself. 

“Uhmm,” the child made a noise which brought Weiss back to reality. The woman jumped and backed off, collecting herself. 

“So…stay...over there, somewhere.” She said lamely. The child considered this and then after thinking decided to wander to the living room. Weiss let out the breath she was holding and bit her lip studying the new small being invading her space. She watched as the child carefully circled the white couch looking for something. Weiss followed with her eyes intrigued. Soon the devilish child climbed onto the couch and gave an experimental hop. Pleased she did it again with a squeal of enjoyment.

_Well._

Appalled Weiss felt her eyebrow twitch. It seemed Ruby passed down her _manners_ as well. 

She wouldn’t stand for this! Weiss began pacing, it was her home after all. This is a _child_ , and she must lay down the law. Weiss humphed and stalked over to the bouncing child with narrowed eyes. Rhoswen stopped and as Weiss gave the child her best no nonsense look she observed as the little one’s eyes grew big and pouty…..

A few moments later Weiss sat defeated at her small table head on the surface while Rhoswen happily jumped on the couch. _Parenting is something else._

\---------------------------

Yang cackled happily as her and Blake made their way down the road. 

“This is perfect. I'm a genius!” She shouted into the air.

“Well genius, make sure you watch the road!” Blake yelled back knowing full well she is in good hands with Yang’s driving. She felt Yang’s laughter through her hold on the blonde and Blake rested her head on the center of Yang’s back breathing deeply. She enjoyed soaking in Yang’s presence particularly during times of high stress. Something in it soothed Blake’s nerves and she felt her body relax. Time passed quickly and she felt them slow down, eventually stopping at the town they were looking for. 

“Well, here we are.” Yang observed her face stoic now, eyes sharp. “This was the town Ruby was requested to help; we'll find some leads here.” 

“Yang,” Blake stopped her partner tugging on the brawler's arm until Yang looked at her. 

“We _will_ find her.” She reassured her.

Yang relaxed a fraction and pulled Blake towards her bringing her close Yang stared into Blake’s eyes as the two silently connected. “I know, thank you.” She gave Blake a loving kiss before breaking away to get to business. 

“Let’s rough up some witnesses.” Yang said, punching her fist into her hand for emphasis.

“ _Interrogate_.” Blake chided walking beside her.

“Whatever you say babe.” Yang winked

The pair walked towards the small farming town. Patch as an island off of Vale mirrored the mainland set up. The island is made up of agricultural settlements surrounded by woods. The town Yang and Blake now entered is one of the many agricultural sections separated by forest. These towns protected themselves by being close enough in order to ward off Grimm from the deeper woods. Once in a while packs wander too close to one of the farms and hunters and hunterresses like Ruby are enlisted to drive them off back to their deeper territory. Yang and Blake walked the dirt road passing each farm slowly making their way to the edge of the forest. 

“It’s pretty quiet.” Yang murmured eyes sliding around the area.

Blake’s ears twitched and swiveled alert, “too quiet for the weather. No one is out on their farms.”

“Think they might be avoiding us?” Yang said back crouching down to examine the ground. 

“Maybe. Hard to jump to conclusions right away.” She squinted in the distance watching each piece of land with a critical eye. “Do we know which property the farm hand works for?”

Yang scratched her head for a moment in thought. She stood straight up and slid her sunglasses down her nose to look at Blake. “No. Let’s go see if we can find out.” She gave her partner a smirk and lifted an eyebrow and marched forward to the nearest farm.

The first home they came to was to their left. The main house was close to the main road and the first thing Yang saw. They approached it carefully and Blake noticed a figure at the window who anxiously disappeared the next second. The pair exchanged a look and Yang jogged up the front porch raising her fist to give the wooden screen a hard knock. The door rattled and Yang waited tilting her head to listen but no one answered. 

“Yo! I know you’re in there! I’m going to knock one more time and well, your door is so old and all I might _accidentally_ break it down!” She yelled and Blake caught faint sounds of someone cursing from inside and slightly rustling her more sensitive second pair of ears twitching as they caught the hushed words. 

Without a word Blake began to edge around the house following the noise. She heard Yang begin knocking again and she used the distraction to make her way out back. For a heartbeat the knocking stopped and Blake knew Yang was readying a well aimed kick to the lock. Just as Blake made it to the back porch she heard the door swing open and hit the wall. Once the house was broken into the residents began to scramble and one man came barreling out the back door. In two swift motions Blake wrapped up his legs in her ribbons and he pitched forward his cry muffled into the grass. 

Yang heard the thump and winced before laughing at the antics. She heard footsteps and quickly ran to the right side of the porch in time for a young boy to come racing by looking over his shoulder. He didn’t see Yang positioned above him and she easily stuck a hand out and grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him short and he comically kicked his legs in the air for a moment before looking up at her in shock.

“Why hello, I don’t _pick up_ guys anymore but you’re quite the _catch_.” She snickered while the boy kicked uselessly at the air reaching an arm behind him to try and get Yang’s hand away. His struggling barely phased her as she cracked herself up her robotic arm feeling zero fatigue from his weight. 

“Yang, please.” Blake said walking up to the blonde holding her own captive tightly with his hands behind his back. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she breathed, wiping her eyes with her free hand. 

“You can put him down now.” Blake reminded her. 

“Oops,” Yang dropped him and he landed on his backside grunting from the small drop. 

“Who are you people! We haven’t talked!” The boy yelled his eyes wild and fearful.

“Whoa there kid,” Yang placated with her palms up, “not too sure what you’re talking about. My partner and I just want to ask a few questions.” 

The kid looked between Yang and Blake uneasily his tongue swiping his lips as his breathing began to even out. 

“About what?” The boy mumbled.

“Don’t say anything Ja--” the man howled as Blake twisted his arm silencing him. He sucked in a breath his aged face red in anger but stayed silent. 

“A huntress was here a week ago and went missing. I want you to tell me about everything you saw.” Yang said staring down at him from her position on the porch. Her voice never raised higher in volume but the boy felt the silent threat radiating off of her and he swallowed thickly.

“I-I was walking back from the other town a-and I saw the lady the one with the red cloak. I noticed her because of the big scythe and well, cause we don’t get a lot of folk coming around here and well I was staring a bit…” he mumbled quickly on, “but you see these guys were there and they they got her from behind and and they took her away. I hid and I ran as fast as I could back here.” 

“Where did they take her?” Yang asked sternly.

The boy’s eyes darted back and forth and sweat rolled off his forehead he twitched and played with blades of grass as he answered. 

“They took her back towards the next town over. Towards the port to Vale.” He answered eventually his baby blues not meeting Yang’s own eyes. 

Yang took this all in and hummed she studied the young man for a long moment before exhaling. 

“OK. Thank you.” She said finally looking at Blake with a nod and the faunus let go of the man she had been holding. The pair made to take their leave. The man began hollering about the damage to his door until Yang turned to him while cocking back ember celica her expression one of pure mischief daring him to continue. He clammed up and clicked his teeth in irritation telling them to get out of there. Yang stuck her tongue out at him but obliged walking next to Blake back towards her bike. The pair were quiet for a moment digesting the new information leaning on the bike. Suddenly Yang pushed herself forward and began pacing in front of Blake.

“Well you have to talk me through this, you know how these guys might think, what would you do?”

“I’m not a _kidnapper_ \--” Blake began indignantly. 

“I know, I know, but, I really need your mind on this.” Yang implored.

Blake gave in thinking back to her days with the White Fang and reluctantly put her mind back in that time. 

“Well, it wouldn’t make sense to lure her here only to drag her to another country or to Vale. Usually it would go from a big city to a secluded area not the other way around.”

“Exactly. And if a group doesn’t want to be found forests filled with Grimm and few people would be best.” Yang added thinking about her mother and the ever moving camp she led. 

“The place they took her is the best spot. It’s the entrance to an expansive and dense forest filled with beowulves and ursai surrounded by ocean and further in some unknown Grimm no one has ventured to explore.”

“I agree. Trying to inconspicuously smuggle a kidnapped huntress through a crowded dock and _then_ a crowded city, particularly a feisty one with a semblance like Ruby's would be risky.” Yang said aloud, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Blake. 

“If we operate on the idea these attackers are after her eyes then it could be possible they are waiting for a third party whether its a buyer or a boss. Someone who can utilize or sell the power...” _‘If they haven’t done so already’_ Blake thought but held her tongue on the rest. If they had succeeded so quickly then Ruby’s body would’ve been found by now discarded after it’s use. However, it meant they didn’t have much time until Ruby’s eyes were taken and then...Blake shook herself and refused to finish her line of thinking as Yang turned to her with a glint of determination in her lilac eyes.

“If that’s true and their goal isn’t just to kill her we may have a shot.” Yang agreed, stopping her pacing.

“Yang, we need to consider if they have their own way off the island. They could be gone by now. _But_ I really think they are out in the forest laying low. It’s the best bet.” Blake reiterated.

Yang nodded and looked at Blake the brawler took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed in focus. 

“Let’s go find my sister.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't watch volume 7 for RWBY until this year because I have weird thing how I wait until the entire season is out until I watch it so it feels like a shorter wait until the next season etc. Don't ask me why, I don't even know, I think I am just so used to how everything always aired at once/series got posted online all at once instead of weekly episodes.  
> So now I have watched 7 I haven't seen ANY of 8!!  
> So this won't include any of those details. I gotta say I was really surprised that Weiss actually arrested her father in 7! When I wrote that scene I thought it wouldn't actually happen in canon for a while if ever LOL!  
> So, as we find out more about Ruby's semblance I might edit this later but at the time of writing it I kept it mind that she still had a speed semblance and quite blatantly treated it like the Flash. 
> 
> OK that's it. As always thanks for reading!

“Just cut off one of her legs!”

“No, we can’t risk it!”

“Well I’m getting sick of chasing after her!” The other yelled back in irritation pointing to Ruby who was on the ground still a little out of breath. While they were trekking through the forest Ruby managed to escape for a short time but her bindings slowed her and in her exhaustion her cape caught on a branch choking her and allowing the men to find her quickly. She was seriously considering the length of her beloved cloak when they grabbed her and threw her to the ground kicking her in the stomach, winding her even more. She gave them the best glare she could muster from the ground and it made the angry, more temperamental one growl and lunge at her the other holding him back. 

“We’ll put extra bindings on her legs. Camp isn’t far; we'll just carry her the rest of the way.” He reasoned and his partner back away but not before spitting in Ruby’s general direction. Ruby squirmed back in disgust and stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

“You carry her then. I can’t wait to be done with this.” He muttered walking to the far side of their makeshift camp. The bigger calmer man sighed and moved forward to tie her legs a second time tighter. Ruby tested the binding but her legs were stuck together and wouldn’t budge. She growled low in her throat and blew a piece of hair out other face giving up her struggle for the moment. Soon the larger man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder continuing their walk. Ruby gave herself a little joy in squirming as much as possible and then becoming deadweight when she grew tired already calculating her next escape. 

  
  
  
  
  


Weiss felt nerves eat at her as Rhoswen rolled around the floor seeming content to play with her own imagination for now. Every part of the room felt like an impending accident: the corner of the table, the height of the couch, the crystal vase near the window--it set her nerves on edge. Quietly she summoned a small beowulf at her side. The creature only coming to waist height without draining much of Weiss’s energy. She silently orders it to watch over the child and alert Weiss of any danger, trusting it would be carried out she exited into the next room to make a few calls. She tapped her foot as the scroll kept ringing the line on the other side busy.

It was now the second day of having Rhoswen here and Weiss barely slept last night out of anxiety. What if she rolled off the bed and hit her head? Or wanted a late night snack and tripped on the carpet and hit the pillar and the large decorative vase fell on top of her and if it didn’t shatter it could knock her small frame into the  _ table  _ and--she took a breath and shook her head. The constant intrusive thoughts caused her to sit and watch the child like a hawk giving her strained eyes and a sore neck. She stopped taping her foot as the call finally went through and Yang called out her obnoxious greeting. 

“Yang Xiao Long--” Weiss began but Yang tutted at her,

“If you’re going to yell I’m going to hang up!” Yang said playfully. 

Weiss panicked and huffed, “Ugh, I hate you!”

“Aw, thanks Weissy. How’s it going over there?” Yang asked static coming over the line due to the remote area she was in.

“How do you think?” The Schnee snapped bracing both hands on the table and staring hard down at the scroll. 

“Swimmingly?”

“I don’t swim Yang.” Weiss deadpanned in distaste. 

Yang laughed enjoying the banter which convinced Weiss she was not taking anything seriously. 

“As long as she’s alive that’s all you need to worry about.” The brawler instructed. 

Weiss opened her mouth to demand Yang return home and take this child when she sensed panic from her summon. She jolted and turned to look over into the living room with wide eyes and gave a yell.

“Rhoswen Summer Blaith that is NOT a toy!” Weiss scolded jumping away from her scroll into the next room where the child was hanging onto the Beowulf that now bucked and jumped in confusion unsure if it was being attacked. 

“Ah OK sounds good Weiss bye now.” Yang yelled pausing as she only heard muffled noise knowing the heiress hadn’t heard her and hung up.

“That didn’t sound too good.” Blake commented as they both stared at the now blank scroll.

Yang laughed nervously at Blake but even she had to agree that leaving Weiss with a toddler for so long may not have been her greatest idea. Yang pocketed her scroll and cleared her throat. 

“Well, hopefully I’ll hear from my dad soon. Right now we need to focus on our plan for getting Ruby out. Plus, Weiss has always been a fast learner she’ll get the hang of it”

Blake acquiesced and narrowed in on the map they set out on the table, “once we pinpoint their approximate location we just need to locate their hideout. After we should take up some reconasciance get the ins and outs before attempting anything.” 

Yang sighed looking down at the map with her body turned sideways facing Blake. “The problem is they may have a whole army or it could just be a few guys.”

“Right. Depending on what we find it may not be possible to go in with just the two of us.” 

Yang’s brow furrowed but she shook her head. “We’ve faced worse. I don’t care about the odds we’re going in there and getting my sister.” Her expression cleared and she turned to Blake, “Listen if--”

“Don’t even start.” Blake cut her off placing a hand on Yang’s arm, “Ruby is my family too. I’ll be with you every step of the way. No matter how outnumbered we are.” She finished softly leaning closer.

Yang smiled warmly and brought her arms up to hold Blake gently around the waist. Yang nuzzled her nose into Blake’s hair whispering a thank you to her partner. 

“Let’s narrow down the search. Then we can start first thing tomorrow.” Yang said and the two went to work. 

It had been four days. 

Four days since Ruby went missing. Maybe more for all they knew. The odds were against her sister and Yang couldn’t stop her mind from fearing the worst. She shook the thoughts away just because it’s unlikely doesn’t make it impossible. Her sister didn’t exactly classify as normal and Yang believed in her ability to stay alive and fight like hell.

Sensing Yang’s worry Blake edged closer to her brushing against her side calming the blonde. They focused on the map in front of them discussing quietly before picking out three areas of the forest to focus their attention. It would be impossible to waste their time on combing the wood they had to use their time wisely and focused on the far edge near the village but deep enough to avoid foot traffic, the middle of the woods, and the small patch in between. If those failed they would branch out slowly...and then...no, then Ruby would be found. Then they’d go home. Yang said to herself firmly. She exhaled, double checked the coordinates and the corresponding map on both their scrolls--downloading the information in case they lost signal--and with one last check to their supplies the pair headed out to the first location. 

  
  
  
  


\---

“Rhoswen! Rhoswen!” Weiss shouted as the child laughed on the bucking creature and they traveled around the room.

Weiss stood anxiously unsure of what to do when suddenly the pair stepped into a shadow on the ground and suddenly disappeared into the floor. Weiss held her breath in shock until she sensed her summon moving above and she looked to the ceiling to see the girl to suddenly emerge from the corner of the wall meeting the ceiling. The child came tumbling out of the shadowy corner Weiss’s summons falling with her Weiss yelled out and with a successive set of glyphs slowed the child’s fall before concentrating on a second summon to catch the toddler. Rhoswen fell onto the summon heavily causing it to shatter but left the small girl unharmed to blink in confusion on the floor. Both took a moment of confusion and Weiss’s heart flip flopped uncomfortably and she exhaled in relief before becoming angry.

Weiss had  _ enough _ .

Whoever thought children are cute is dead  _ wrong _ . They were a menace to society! Detrimental to Weiss’s health! And definitely  _ not  _ adorable with those chubby cheeks and small frame and giggle and... _ ugh! _ Weiss took deep breaths to calm her heartbeat after the near accident the toddler almost suffered. She let out one rattling breath of air and placed her hand on her forehead as she calmed down. She felt unsure how to move forward. Growing up Weiss knew what to expect with the development of her semblance; watching Winter and reading the history of the Schnee name set her up without much surprise. Now she felt an even deeper appreciation with her semblance instead of puzzling out what on earth it is. She considered Rhoswen who sat on the floor a little dazed and blinking in confusion. Weiss's studious nature took over as she thought about what kind of semblance the small child held. Traveling through space? Weiss observed the shadow on the floor to the corner of the ceiling, through shadows more than likely but what determined which shadow she popped out of? Chance or can she control it? Is there something unseen to the naked eye connecting the space between? After a few minutes Weiss shook herself and put her deliberations on pause.

_ ‘Focus Weiss.’ _ She chastised herself. First, I should check she’s unscathed. 

Visually Weiss could see the child was unharmed and she stepped forward to kneel in front of her. 

“Are you OK?” She asked plainly. 

Rhoswen took a moment to focus on Weiss and her eyes were a little watery. Eventually Rhoswen seemed to check herself over and gave a trembling nod to Weiss. She took a moment to look at the child and hesitated. Should she try to comfort her? Pick her up? 

Fortunately her savior came in the form of a phone call. With some irritation and a little relief she stood to retrieve the scroll and answered it, she watched from the corner of her eye as Rhoswen eventually stood and with more subdued energy than normal sat herself on the large white sofa. 

When Weiss ended the call she was smiling in triumph. She located Tai,  _ finally _ . He was found in a small oasis in Vacuo. Weiss smiled and brimmed with excitement and got up to begin packing a bag. 

“Rhoswen!” She called and the child who had grown bored and a bit tired from the excitement rolled over from her position on the couch and tilted her head at Weiss in answer the moment struck Weiss with familiarity and she couldn’t shake how alike she was with Ruby. For a moment something warm blossomed in Weiss’s chest and a dream, a hope flashed in Weiss’s mind for the briefest of moments before the heiress shook herself and brushed it away. 

“Gather your things.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Rhoswen asked sitting up to jump off the couch. 

“Yes. We’re going to visit your grandfather.” Weiss explained. Rhoswen perked up at this and scrambled to grab her bag which held some of her clothes and toys. Weiss busied herself with planning out their travel plans as she waited firmly ignoring the small hint of disappointment she felt in her chest.

  
  
  


“Are you sure we shouldn’t blindfold her?”

"It doesn't work on humans!" 

"Are you  _ sure _ though?" 

"Yes! Probably!" He snapped back as they moved into some sort of encampment. Ruby tried her best to catch the details of the camp but her position made it difficult and she gave up in defeat.

"He's right it doesn't really do anything to people, unless you're merged In a creepy way with Grimm parts or whatever." Ruby decided to interject from her spot on the man’s shoulder. They finally got to a large tent and entered. The man put Ruby down on the floor and began tying her hands onto the pole in the middle of the ground after she was secure he released the extra bindings on her legs and she felt the sharp tingling sensation of her blood flow returning there and she hissed moving her legs. 

"Why would anyone do that?" the calmer one inquired in disgust as he tied her up.

"Eh. It happens." She shrugged her shoulders trying her best to relax in her new position and recover from the rush of blood that went to her head from being upside down on his shoulder for so long. 

"Ugh forget it.” The angry one spat, rolled his eyes and stomped out of the tent. 

His companion watched him go and sighed, finishing tightening the cuffs to Ruby’s wrists. 

“Don’t mind him. He just gets anxious you know? I think having plans and order calm him but sometimes it can be hard dealing with the tantrums." He said to Ruby.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, I have someone like that too. Perfectionists, can't live with em, can't live without em."

He nodded and they both sighed in unison silent for a moment. 

"You know I like you red. We could've been friends I think." he said, eventually giving her a smile as he rocked back on his heels getting ready to stand back up.

"Does that mean you're going to untie me?" she asked hopefully.

The man gave her a pitying smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder as they locked gazes and Ruby gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. 

"No." He said plainly and gave her an apologetic pat.

Her face dropped, "yeah... Didn't think so..." she grumbled pouting. He got up and stretched and left the tent. 

Ruby sat in the tent long enough to begin dozing off. She snapped her eyes open when she heard the opening of the flap and a woman with a lean athletic build and two swords on her hip walked in. Her hair was tied back and had two ornate braids on one side and she wore a smirk and walked with too much swagger in Ruby’s opinion. 

Ruby blinked and tried to glare at her hoping that there wasn’t any drool on her face to offset the image she wanted to portray. 

“So you’re the famous huntress. I’ve heard so much about, silver eyed warrior, savior of all of remnant, all you can eat cookie champion--”

“--huh I didn’t think that last one would travel as much as it did, I mean we were on the boat for so long, and eat a shipment  _ one _ time--” Ruby grouched. 

“And my men caught you so easily.” She continued ignoring Ruby and crouching down in front of her, “you don’t seem so tough now.” 

Ruby lost all her pretense and glowered angrily. 

“Oooh,” the woman said her smile growing showing sharp teeth, “scary.” She said laughing and standing up. "I don’t particularly care for huntresses really. In my business we don’t really cross paths much. But you see our…” she waved her hand in the air looking for the word, “ _ employer  _ is a uh scientist if you will. Real wiz ya know? Talks a lot of junk and he's  _ real  _ interested in those silver eyes yeah? He's got a plan all in his big brain on how to do an eye transplant and make those puppies work for emself." she cackled revealing a sharp snaggle tooth while Ruby paled. 

Ruby's first thought went to her daughter, would they go after her next? No, if all went well Weiss should.... And Yang is there. Blake too. She calmed herself,  _ 'but I absolutely have to get out of here.'  _

“I know you gave my boys some trouble on the way over with that semblance of yours. So make no mistake, now that you’re in our camp... I have no qualms with cutting off a few pieces of you.” She finished plainly her face darkening her hand going to one of the hilts of her sword. Ruby held her gaze for a long moment until finally the woman’s face brightened once more. 

“You’ll be staying here for a bit while we regroup and get ready to hand you off. Get comfortable, don’t be afraid to move about as much as you can, ask for a blanket, and oh yeah, maybe we’ll give you some food later!” She laughed once more amusing herself with her own taunt before making her way out of the tent laughing her head held high the men that surrounded her followed, leaving Ruby alone inside boiling in rage. 

She took a moment to collect herself not allowing her mindset to dip in that direction. She wouldn’t be able to create a plan if her head wasn’t clear. Once she calmed down considerably she began to think up some kind of plan. Unfortunately her semblance would be useless chained up... She tapped her head on the pole in frustration. She focused on breathing letting her head stay clear. She brightened as a thought came to mind but she hesitated. Ugh she never tried to use her semblance on only one part of her body, obviously with a speed semblance all she really spent was time well, running. But she saw it done in a comic Yang lent her and if The Dash can do it why can't she it? She's an actual real deal hero. Maybe a little comic logic will help her out? Hopefully.

She focused on her hands and moved them up and down grating the chain against the pipe she began to pick up speed and soon her hands were moving at top speed in excitement she let go on her concentration and her wrist jerked the force causing a bad sounding crack. She cringed as pain blossomed there before her aura moved to soothe it. She hissed and took deep breaths as the damage healed and she resumed concentrating. The metal heated under the friction and as it grew hot the links grew weak and soon they snapped free causing her to lurch forward from the force. She grunted hitting the dirt floor and turned over looking at her wrists which still sported metal cuffs and burned hot from the heat. She blew on them, "hot hot hot hottaaa" she squealed and caught her breath as they slowly cooled. 

"OK. Cool. Now what Ruby?" she said to herself. "well, getting up off the ground first for sure."

Quietly as she could Ruby creeped forwards to the opening of the tent eyeing up the guards. From the slit she could only see two chatting nearby and no sign of Crescent Rose. She spent the next minute desperately thinking of a way to sneak around them. Eventually she growled in frustration and gave it up. She wasn’t Blake and it’s broad daylight. Well...screw it. She activated her semblance, her cloak and body forming a spear of movement propelling her through space. She made three circles around the camp before anyone noticed her and just in time as her eyes landed on Crescent Rose. She cried in happiness hitting the brakes, her heels digging into the dirt almost knocking into a man holding a hot mug of coffee. 

“Uh, sorry!” She said before running around him for the scythe. 

He didn’t look up from his cup as he watched the liquid splash the edges moving the cup to stop it from spilling. 

When it stilled he sighed in relief turning around, “watch where you’re--ah hey!” He yelled realizing who she was but by then she had her scythe and in one leap was off splitting in half around him avoiding him entirely leaving him to juggle his mug once more before he began sounding the alarm. 

She heard the commotion from the forest but she was already moving fast, faster, her body flying through the trees her very being humming as her atoms changed and became malleable around the objects in her way. Soon when she was far enough she felt her semblance stutter and her feet hit the ground causing her to trip and fall forward face eating dirt. She lifted herself off the ground, her fatigue hitting her like a freight train. She hadn’t had food in days and rarely any water. She was dehydrated and weak. She made her way to her feet and caught her breath using Crescent Rose as support. She heard noise far off, voices, and cursing she made her way further into the trees to find cover.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone waiting on this exact promised continuation, I had surgery and, well, its all a long story but my shoulder had to be reconstructed basically, and I have one hand to type with so I am going to try to. 
> 
> There should be a total of five or so more chapters.
> 
> Until next time, and thank you for reading.


End file.
